dbzpro2matrixfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Predefinição:Otheruses templates
Hatnote templates For a summary page on how to use these templates, see the example page here. For the full editing guideline on hatnotes, see Wikipedia:Hatnote. Generic * → : → * → Other uses "This page is about ... For other uses ..." is the main template for noting other uses. Note. When used in main namespace, the word "page" in the following hatnotes is replaced by "article". * → * (When the disambiguation page has a different name — Note the empty second parameter) → * (When there is only one other use) → * (Two pages for USE2) → * (When there are up to five other uses — You should generally create a disambiguation page at this point) → * (When there are several standard other uses and also a disambiguation page with default name — Note that the last page name is not specified) → * (When there are several standard other uses and also a disambiguation page with non-default name) → * → * (When you don't need to state the focus of this article/page — Note the empty first parameter) → * → :Note: produces the same result. * (disambiguous) → :Note: this hatnote says "section", instead of "article" or "page". "For other uses, see ..." When such a wordy hatnote as is not needed, is often useful. * (disambiguous) → * → ;Variations There are, historically, a whole family of "other uses" templates for specific cases. is the standard hatnote for "other uses" and many of them can be specified using the template. However, the individual templates may be easier to use in certain contexts. Here are the variations and (when appropriate) the equivalents using the , or templates. * (disambiguous) → :Note: adds "(disambiguation)" to whatever is input as the PAGE1. :Note: produces the same result. * → :Note: same as , except it forces a second use to be noted if unspecified by parameters. * → * * → * → "For ..., see ..." can be used instead of so as not to display: This page is about USE1. but still specify a specific other use. This effect can also be achieved by using an empty first parameter in as in: :For example: is the same as (note the empty first parameter). However, it is somewhat clearer when using the template, since the word "about" does not appear in the statement. * (disambiguous) → * → * → * → * → ;Variations As with , there are a whole family of "for" templates. * → * → "For other uses of ..., see ..." * (disambiguous) → * (disambiguous) → * → "For more details on ..., see ..." is used to make summary style explicit. To be used in a section for which there is also a separate article on the subject. * → allows any text to links: * → "Further information: ..." * → Example with multiple parameters * → * → This template takes a single parameter of any length. "See also ..." * → :Note: use when OTHER TOPIC is related to that of the current article and already contains a self-explanatory parenthetical. * → "... redirects here. For other uses, see ..." * (disambiguous) → * → * → * → * → * → * → ;Variations * → * (disambiguous) → * → * → * → * → * (disambiguous) → * (disambiguous) → * → :Note: If the number of pages redirecting to the target page is two, can be used instead. If the number is three and there are three corresponding disambiguation pages, can be used. * (disambiguous) → Other people * (disambiguous) → * (disambiguous) → * → * titled}} → * → * (disambiguous) → :Note: same as except uses "other people" instead of "other uses" if only 1 parameter is used * (disambiguous) → * (disambiguous) → * → * → * → :Note: defaults to "named" as in , exists for options like "nicknamed", "known as", etc. Other places * , analogous to (disambiguous) → * , analogous to (disambiguous) → * , analogous to → Other hurricanes For articles on storms: * (disambiguous) → * → * → * → Other ships For articles on ships: * → Distinguish "Not to be confused with ..." * → * → * → ".. redirects here. It is not to be confused with ..." * → * → * → "... is a common misspelling of ... * → "Main article: ..." and more * → * → * → * → * → * → Wikipedia self-reference * → :Note: used for hatnotes that don't make sense on mirrors of Wikipedia, such as linking an article from the main namespace to the Wikipedia namespace. (See: Manual of Style (self-references to avoid) for more details). Categories Category-specific templates produce bold category names. * → * → This is a template for linking categories horizontally. Horizontal linkage is often the right solution when vertical linkage (i.e. as sub-category and parent category) is not appropriate. In most cases, this template should be used on both categories to create reciprocal linkage between the two categories. * → * → * → * → * (plural) → Notes Do not use subst: with these templates, as that will prevent: # propagating changes as the template is modified; and the # '' '' (WLH) listing. These templates are used in thousands of articles; therefore, changing the syntax could break thousands of articles. If you wish to create or edit a disambiguation or redirection template, first ask yourself the following questions: # Is there already a template that will do this job? Since many disambiguation and redirection templates have already been created, first check: Category:Disambiguation and redirection templates. # Do I really need a new template for this? Will it likely be used on any other articles or should I just use instead? Before creating a new template, see: Template namespace guideline. # If I change the parameters around on an existing template, do I know what the result will be? Will it break existing uses of the template and if so, can I fix all of the errors? Before making any changes, see: Template sandbox and test cases. See also * WP:Hatnote * Category:Hatnote templates Documentation